The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for metering product from a continuous stream into a product group and/or pack pattern, particularly to metering apparatus and methods not requiring windows between product in the continuous stream, more particularly to metering apparatus and methods which are versatile to meter a wide variety of product such as cans, plastic bottles, jars, cartons, bundles, or trays, and specifically to metering apparatus and methods where product is metered by moving a transfer device from underneath a product group positioned above a sweeping conveyor. In other preferred aspects, the present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for arranging nestable products into a grid pattern which is preferably conveyed without inner lane guides, with the arranging apparatus and methods producing synergistic results when utilized with the metering apparatus and methods of the present invention. In still other preferred aspects, the present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for transferring a product group and/or pack pattern from one conveyance mechanism to a second conveyance mechanism.
In a typical packaging operation, product comes to a packaging machine in a continuous stream. It is necessary to separate product into groups so that they can be further processed such as being placed into a pack pattern and/or packed into a film overwrap or a corrugated wrap. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,178 and 5,201,823 represent one manner of metering product utilizing pins which are inserted between product in lanes. However, it should be appreciated that such pin metering apparatus can only be utilized for product presenting windows between product. Additionally, such pin metering apparatus includes pins, rails, and supports between each lane of product which are multiple, high wear, moveable components and are very difficult and expensive to change over between different products. Other metering designs which control product from the side or top also require many parts, are complex, and are difficult to adjust.
Furthermore, in typical packaging operations, products are transferred between conveyance mechanisms after separation into product groups and/or pack patterns in order to place the product group on a tray, pad, or other wrap for further processing. Typically, conventional packaging operations require that the conveyance mechanisms convey product along parallel paths in the same direction. Thus, they have a lengthy footprint requiring large areas for operation.
Thus, a need continues to exist for apparatus and methods for metering and arranging product which do not suffer from the deficiencies of prior apparatus, especially those of prior pin metering apparatus. In particular, such apparatus and methods should be versatile enough to meter a range of product sizes and shapes including product which does not have windows between abutting product and can be changed over between different product sizes and shapes with minimum effort or expense, which is relatively low wear and maintenance, and which is relatively trouble free.
There also continues to exist a need for apparatus and methods for transferring product in pack patterns between conveyance mechanisms that provide for conveyance in different directions and which can result in shorter footprints.
The present invention solves this need and other problems in the field of metering apparatus and methods by providing, in most preferred aspects, a transfer device upon which product is transferred while in an extended position extending over a product conveyance mechanism. The product is removed from the transfer device when the transfer device is moved to a retracted position from beneath the product which is prevented from moving with the transfer device to the retracted position such as by abutting with the remaining product in a continuous stream being advanced towards the transfer device.
In most preferred forms, the transfer device is in the form of a thin piece of flexible material which engages and is pulled by the product conveyance mechanism from its retracted position to its extended position and is wrapped around a rotatable roller to move from its extended position to its retracted position. In a preferred form, the transfer device is in the form of a piece of material having a leading edge which is scalloped to represent the nonlinearly straight, lead bottom edge of product being transferred.
In other preferred aspects, the lead product is abutted as it is transferred unto a product conveyance mechanism by a metering bar which is moving at a speed equal to the product before it is transferred unto the product conveyance mechanism and less than the speed of the product conveyance mechanism until the entire product group is transferred on the product conveyance mechanism to thereby retain the product in the group while it is being transferred to the product conveyance mechanism.
In still other aspects of the present invention, product being conveyed in a conveying direction and preferably in individual columns are guided at an arranging angle to move simultaneously parallel and perpendicular to the conveying direction into a nested pattern, with the nested pattern being guided into a grid pattern so that the columns extend parallel to the conveying direction and the rows extending perpendicular to the conveying direction with the columns and rows abutting.
In further aspects of the present invention, product is guided and conveyed in a grid pattern in a conveying direction onto an unloader platform and in a pack pattern which is pushed while the rows and columns in the pack pattern abut.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide novel apparatus and methods for metering product.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel metering apparatus and methods not requiring the presentation of windows between abutting product.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel metering apparatus and methods versatile enough to meter product of different sizes and shapes including but not limited to cans, bottles, jars, cartons, bundles and trays.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel metering apparatus and methods allowing nesting of products in the continuous stream of product to minimize product surge.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel metering apparatus and methods providing an easy manner of retaining product as a group by controlling the acceleration of product on the product conveyance mechanism.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a novel transfer device including a scalloped leading edge for use in such novel metering apparatus and methods.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide novel apparatus and methods for arranging nestable products in a square grid pattern for further packaging operations.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel apparatus and methods which can be easily changed over between different product and/or different product group sizes.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel apparatus and methods for transferring product in pack patterns for conveyance in different directions which can result in shorter apparatus footprints.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel apparatus and methods for loading product in pack patterns.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel apparatus and methods minimizing the number and complexity of components, with few high wear components.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel apparatus and methods which eliminate or control physical registration forces during operation.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel apparatus and methods allowing easy access to the product from the top and side and to the bottom of the apparatus for maintenance and cleaning.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become clearer in light of the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment of this invention described in connection with the drawings.